


Ecstasy

by philosophic_cock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutlet, Tentabulges, chesticles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophic_cock/pseuds/philosophic_cock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi paused, contemplating what Dave had just said before abruptly licking his whole length, her gray tongue like fine sandpaper against his sensitive flesh. Dave’s breath caught as a wave of pleasure crested over his body, his heart beating like a caged bird within his ribs. Terezi gave a wide, toothy grin as a mischievous spark lite up her sightless eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon any grammar/spelling errors

                Hot bodies pressed together, breath drawn in ragged gasps as music blared, lights strobed, and the crowd undulated to the beat.  On this one night of the year, All Hallows Eve, the trolls could roam the streets without disguise and without worry, allowing their alien features to masquerade as make-up and costume. Dave Strider had lost all inhibitions several drinks ago, allowing his body to move with the music, letting his worries settle deep into the back of his mind, silt sinking beneath the rush of endorphins. So when he saw one Terezi Pyrope dancing on the other side of the room, he didn’t think, he acted.

                Terezi was even farther gone than Dave, her inhuman, unseeing red eyes dilated and her rough, gray skin flushed with heat. At Dave’s first touch, she responded enthusiastically, calloused, scratchy fingers groping against cheap fabric, soft pink skin. Teeth clicked, tongues licked and fought, and bodies pushed against each other, neither bothering to stop and question their actions. Grasping her pointy horns, Dave satisfied himself with her keening moans, feeling his dick grow hard. Later, Dave would remember his friends’ surprise when she and he left together. Later he would remember Karkat’s look of shock and heartbreak as their bodies met. Later he would remember the awkward cab ride to his apartment in which they almost did it in the back seat. Later he’d wonder how he had managed to unlock the door through his buzzed haze. But for now, Dave didn’t give a damn.

                Dave found his shirt torn off within moments with his pants following close behind. Terezi bypassed his mouth altogether, exploring what she couldn’t see with touch and taste and smell. Dave didn’t mind, the feel of her fingers and tongue roaming his body surprisingly pleasant. When her fingers finally reached his throbbing boner, her eyebrows knit in confusion, “D4V3, WH4TS WRONG W1TH YOUR BULG3?”

                Feeling flabbergasted for perhaps the first time in his life, Dave manages to stutter some sort of explanation in regard to human anatomy, stumbling over the words as his face heated. Terezi paused, contemplating what Dave had just said before abruptly licking his whole length, her gray tongue like fine sandpaper against his sensitive flesh. Dave’s breath caught as a wave of pleasure crested over his body, his heart beating like a caged bird within his ribs. Terezi gave a wide, toothy grin as a mischievous spark lite up her sightless eyes.

                “HOW… 1NT3R3STING,” Terezi added with a small eyebrow wiggle for added effect, “4S L3GISL4C3R4TOR, 1T 1S MY DUTY TO G4TH3R 4S MUCH 3VID3NC3 4S POSS1BL3.”

Dave couldn’t suppress his moans as Terezi’s tongue returned to his throbbing manhood, her sharp nails tracing shapes along his thighs and lithe stomach. Head tilting back, Dave barely repressed the instinct to buck his hips, digging his fingers into Terezi’s dark hair, losing control fast. Terezi abruptly stopped, pulling her mouth off his hard cock with a loud pop and leaving Dave thirsting for more. Dave’s red eyes glowered from beneath his lowered shades, sweat beading on his forehead and in his pale hair, panting hard.

 “You’re such a goddamned tease,” he growled, shifting his weight and pinning the cackling troll to the ground, “Now it’s my turn.”

                Terezi hardly resisted, eagerly assisting the young human in the removal of her shirt and bright red, lacey bra. Dave wasn’t sure what he expected a female troll’s breasts to look like, but it certainly wasn’t the sight before him. Where the nipples would be, Dave found instead two short tentacles, about half an inch in diameter and teal-gray, sprouting from a circular base of the same color.

“WH4T 1S 1T?” Terezi inquired after a slight pause.

“What are _these?_ ” Dave asked after a momentary pause, flicking one of the objects in question.

“TH3Y’R3 CH3ST1CL3S OF COURS3-WH4T 3LS3 WOULD TH3Y BE?” Terezi retaliated, obviously not aware of this key difference between human and troll anatomy.

“Uh, humans don’t have those,” Dave replied, still slightly dumbfounded. Curiosity getting the better of him, Dave began to finger them, noticing with significant surprise when they began to writhe and wriggle beneath his touch.

“D-D4V3…” Terezi stuttered out, heat beginning to fill her chest and genitals.

“Hmmm?” Dave distractedly responded, absorbed by the appendages attached to her breasts.

“1- 1 C4N’T FOCUS WH3N YOU DO TH4T, D4VE,” Terezi panted out, finally capturing Dave’s attention. Looking up into her face, Dave was surprised to find the lusty haze in the troll’s eyes and the teal blush on her cheeks. Grinning slowly, Dave got an idea.

“Really?” Dave queried, “And why is that?”

“B-B3C4US3 1T-” Terezi never got to finish, for in that moment Dave took her breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the small tentacle. The moan that escaped her lips was thunderous.

Playing with her, Dave continued his make-out with her breast, teasing the other with one hand and rubbing one of her horns with the other. The noises she made were surprising to say the least, and it wasn’t long until Dave decided he’d had enough with foreplay. Without a second thought, he pulled off her skirt to her exaltation.  At this point, Dave wasn’t even fazed by what had been hidden beneath the fabric: five teal tentabulges, about one inch in diameter and six and a half inches in length.

With an expert twist of the hips, Terezi flipped them over so that she was now on top, her grin wider than ever. Her tentabulges were already writhing with anticipation, leaking teal-green genetic material in place of precum. As if they had a will of their own, two of the tentacles reached out and wrapped around Dave’s throbbing member, beginning to rub along the shaft as another rubbed along his entrance. Opening his legs wider for easier access, Dave allowed the tentacle to penetrate his tight entrance, the genetic material acting as a natural lubricant. Terezi allowed Dave some time to get used to the feeling, two of her tentacles stimulating his still hard cock. As Dave’s moans began again, Terezi slipped first a second and then a third tentacle into his tight ass, their movements becoming more frenzied as they reached the throes of their melding.

Dave’s eyes opened wide and an exaltation of “Fuck!” escaped his lips as Terezi finally stimulated his prostate, his hands flailing about until they grasped her horns, tugging mercilessly at the digits, eliciting satisfying sounds from the blind troll. The two pounded together harder and harder, sweat and secretion mixing together, staining the sheets teal with her specific coloration. Pumping faster, pounding firmer, troll and human quickly reached climax, stars shining in their eyes and minds spinning with exertion. It wasn’t until they had finished that Dave truly understood the need for a bucket; both of them were drenched in Terezi’s genetic material and the sheets were long gone. But for the moment, Dave still didn’t care. He was satisfied. For the moment, nothing really mattered. Exhausted, the two spooned, ignoring the mess for the time being and drifting off to sleep. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend (tumblr: freedominaredvest) provided me with the best head cannon: chesticles. Kudos to you, my dear.


End file.
